


Sweet Nothings

by mrs_pennylane



Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: Alonso the cat - Freeform, Cute gays, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Soft saucer bois, Yess Allen and Michael have an orange cat, tags will be added along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_pennylane/pseuds/mrs_pennylane
Summary: A series of short stories featuring the established relationship between Allen Hynek and Michael Quinn - searching about UFOs, fighting (and pissing off) the generals, sharing a domestic life, cuddling, making love and trying to discover the truth.Some stories will be longer, some others will be very short.Updates are not regular, they come as I get inspired and decide to write down. If the Seven Gods are good, some of those chapters could have a story of their own but... for now, only little views into their world together.





	1. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen wakes up sick and Michael is there to take care of him

“Michael.” Allen whispers against the man’s chest. He is currently trying not to sleep again but his fever isn’t helping, and Michael definitely won’t let him get up.

“Allen, no.” Michael groans, tightening his grip on Allen’s torso. “You are sick and you’re not going to work today.”

“But I’ve got classes to give today.” Allen tries again but Michael isn’t having none of that. “Are you going to tie me up to the bed?”

“No but I am going to stay and take care of you.” Michael says and it’s final, he won’t step back in his decision.

Allen likes the idea of spending a whole day with Michael at home in bed, except for the fact that he is feeling shitty and sick. Michael’s hands run through his hair and Allen sighs.

“I hate being sick.” He complains and his captain giggles, because Allen is sounding like a little child. “Do I get a kiss, at least?”

Michael looks down and sees Allen pouting, and the vision is endearing. “Maybe.” He answers.

“Only ‘maybe’?” Now Allen has the full puppy face and Michael nods his head in disbelief. 

“Ohhh babe, don’t be such a tease.” Michael jokes, kissing the other man’s forehead. His lips descends giving little kisses on Allen’s face until he finds his lips. The kiss is sweet and chaste but it’s enough to make the professor hum with content.

“I’ll make us some breakfast, you need to eat.” Michael says and he disentangles himself from Allen’s arms. 

“Just don’t burn the bacon.” Michael’s eyes sparkle with humor but he pretends he is offended. When he leaves the bedroom, Allen snuggles into the blankets and closes his eyes - maybe being sick isn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna have a chat, leave suggestions, ask for prompts or simply leave a message, I have a [tumblr!](http://mrs-pennylane.tumblr.com/)


	2. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen is not the only one who likes to catalog things - Michael Quinn also has a catalog of his own and his object of study is no one other than the oblivious professor.

Michael watches as Allen squirms in his embrace and he smiles. The captain was starting to get used to the fact that his partner - as in the love of his life - wasn’t a man very much into sex. Allen likes it and he is very good at it as well, but if you put an astronomy book in front of him, he would be more excited than if you gave him a blow job. 

Which was fine for Michael, except when he woke up with his hormones getting the best of him. That never seemed to happen with Allen. The man was always in control of everything, specially his body.

But Michael now knows that Allen can be very much affected if you did the **right** thing - touched him in the right way, kissed him in his soft spots. Allen was much more sensitive than Michael anticipated, actually. Every time they were laying down, Michael would explore Allen’s body, caressing his hair or giving him a massage and learning more about the man along the way.

Michael has learned a few things:

1 - Allen liked when he touched his hair. If he did the right way, Allen would either sleep or get aroused, which meant Michael had to be careful with that.

2 - Allen’s nape was very sensitive and if Michael gave it little kisses, he would make him shiver.

3 - Allen’s neck was also sensitive but he only liked it if Michael was soft with his caresses. If he went too roughly, Allen would lose his interest.

4 - Allen’s torso was highly sensitive too and Michael liked to give it feather-like kisses to see Allen shivering.

5 - Allen liked a good back massage and it helped him relax, made his mind go away from astrophysics and their alien hunt.

6 - All in all, Allen liked all the touches to be slow and soft because he wasn’t into rough touches or hair puling or neck squeezing, which was fine because Allen knew Michael liked to be kissed more roughly and did it to please him.

So usually Michael started it all by caressing Allen’s hair and kissing his neck until he saw Allen giving in to his advances, just like he is doing now in front of him.

“Your smell is so good.” Michael purrs in Allen’s neck while his hands are diving again in the man’s hair.

“Michael.” Allen softly moans the captain’s name and Michael is filled with joy. 

“And your hair is so soft.” He compliments again, running his hand through brown locks to make a point.

“You know how much I like when you touch my hair.” The professor presses his face into the pillow and sighs. Michael smiles again and he gives a little kiss in Allen’s nape, flicking his tongue slowly over the warm skin.

“I know.” Michael whispers and he can feel Allen trembling. His hand sneaks inside of Allen’s pajamas, finding the warm skin of his stomach. Again, Allen trembles.

“You’re getting to know me too well.” Michael can hear amusement in Allen’s voice. “Am I a challenge to you?”

“A challenge?” Michael asks but he doesn’t stop caressing Allen’s belly. His hand goes up to his chest and he can feel Allen’s heartbeat speeding.

“Yes, because once I said I’m not the most enthusiastic about sex.” He explains but his voice sounds weak. Michael knows his caresses are working.

“It’s not a challenge but -” And Michael’s nails scratch his chest ever so softly, the salt and pepper hair adding friction. “I like to learn about the things that make you happy. That includes sex, of course.”

Allen moans when Michael returns his hand to his belly. “You know, it feels different with you.”

“What?” Michael raises his head, trying to look at Allen’s face but he can’t.

“Intimacy, sex, day-to-day routine…”

“Meaning?”

“You know what I’m saying.” Allen is getting a little carried away by Michael’s touch and the captain stops, laying his hand flat on the professor’s stomach.

“Just say it, Allen. I’d like to hear it.”

Allen turns and lays on his back, blue eyes staring into Michael’s brown ones. “When I was with Mimi, it was just O.K. I loved her because she supported me but intimacy always felt… off. To me, at least. The sex was just dull.”

“And with me…”

“With you, I know I’ll be in the mood quickly. Because you have this way of touching my hair and kissing my neck and -”

“So you’re telling me I’m good at convincing you to have sex?” Michael understands what Allen is saying but he wants to tease him.

“No! God, no.” Allen nods and he reaches for Michael’s hands. “I am saying that I feel different with you because you can read me like an open book. You understand what… arouses me. Actually,  **you**  arouse me.”

“I told you I am good at reading people.”

“So you did.” 

Michael looks down between him and finds that both of them had erections to take care of. “Plus -” Michael continues and his hand reaches down between them to grab Allen, who moans. “I like that you have specific things that work with you, it makes all of this special.”

“It does.” Allen moans back and he closes his eyes.

“Now relax and let your captain take good care of you.” Michael whispers in Allen’s ear and he feels the professor giving in again to his touch. Honestly, Michael felt a wave of happiness knowing no one but him had reached so deep into Allen Hynek’s heart and feelings. He knew it was a tough shell to crack but he had been successful and nothing brought him more joy than that nowadays. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna have a chat, leave suggestions, ask for prompts or simply leave a message, I have a [tumblr!](http://mrs-pennylane.tumblr.com/)


	3. Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael meditates over Allen's eccentric ties and what they say about the man he shares his life with.

One of the first things Michael noticed on Allen, when they first met, was his tie. In the beginning, he thought the man was just awful at picking ties but eventually he learned that they are part of his rather eccentric, nerd personality - they are not random, chosen in a rushed visit to the mall but actually chosen carefully to match his suits and shirts and classes. 

Oh yeah, Allen chooses his ties based on the classes he has in the week - he has one tie with little Mars all over it, then another one with little moons and another that is our galaxy. "Does he use them as an example?" Michael often wonders as he puts the clothes to wash. Michael knows by now exactly which subject he'll be teaching that week just by looking at his tie. 

And then there are those ties he uses to work with Project Blue Book - they are far more ridiculous, if Michael is being honest. He has come to learn that those are his more _formal_ ties and God be good, they are too vibrant with strange patterns on it (bolts, stripes, dots, feathers, lines and even something that resembles cells or amoebas, who knows, it's exhausting to keep up with the numerous amount of tie patterns). Ninety percent of his ties are red and the patterns are yellow and orange, nine percent are blue with very simple patterns (Michael's favorite, he loves blue) and one percent is brown or something that reminds Michael of that color. Is Allen offended by the color 'black'? Why doesn't he own any simple black tie? Is this a war against fashion? Why does the gay inside of Allen likes to choose clothes like he was a straight middle-aged man who spends the whole day drinking beer and watching football?

He has one tie that looks like it's stained and it's visually too much for Michael to handle, and he hates it so much. Every single time Allen wears it, Michael feels like the world is going to somehow punish his good doc for that. He also has a tie with little squares in it and it's the one Michael likes because it fits the "professor" look Allen has (it's not like it's a _pretty_  tie but it's somehow acceptable for Allen's standards).

As Michael sips his coffee, he sees Allen leaving the bedroom wearing his periodic table tie and he sighs. It's bright blue and it's ugly and he just wants to remove his eyes from his face. But at the same time, it's endearing, too endearing because he knows Allen picked that one out carefully. He actually looks proud to be wearing that tie. 

"Good morning, babe." Allen says as he gives Michael a soft kiss on the lips. The fresh smell of lavender fills Michael's nostrils and he realizes that his partner has changed his shampoo. Michael may be the gayest of them in terms of fashion but when it came to fragrances and pampering himself, Allen was the gayest of the gays. He broke the gay thermometer. But Michael enjoys the smell of lavender, so soft and feminine, mixed with the hideous chemistry tie. He holds back a small chuckle in the back of his throat.

"Good morning." Michael hums, stroking his partner's arm. "You look really nice today."

Yeah, so you see... All of these thoughts he has on Allen's ties are limited to his mind only. Considering how much Allen likes to put his personality on picking his tie for the day, Michael knows that if he says anything, he'll hurt the man he loves. It would be really cruel of him to go there and say "hey, those ties are really awful" when Allen is really proud of them. Michael is the one who washes the clothes of the house (Allen does the cleaning and they cook together) and he takes good care of each tie, because the world would stop spinning first before Michael lets any of Allen's ties be ruined during washing. He irons them one by one and puts them carefully folded inside of a drawer on Allen's side of the wardrobe. 

One would say that Michael is the one who is truly attached to those hideous, Allen-scented ties. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna have a chat, leave suggestions, ask for prompts or simply leave a message, I have a [tumblr!](http://mrs-pennylane.tumblr.com/)


	4. Alonso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Allen acquire a new friend, albeit a little furry one

Michael walked between the multiple cages disposed all over the room, looking at each dog and cat there. He and Allen had long ago decided to adopt a pet to keep them company but often they postponed the idea - Michael was slightly traumatized after losing a dog when he was a kid, so he knew how attached he could become, but Allen wanted so much and he couldn't deny his partner that anymore.

Allen was right beside him, petting a cat and then a dog, then whistling at another pet. They hadn't settle for a dog or a cat, they just wanted a new friend and it didn't matter if it was a lizard or even a tiger, as long as they liked it (or more, the pet  _ liked  _ them).

When they were almost in the end of the room, an orange cat entered and walked towards them, softly  _ meowing. _  The cat rubbed Allen's legs first and then Michael's, stopping to smell them. Both men watched as the cat acknowledged their smell and sat in front of them, another  _ meow  _ filling the room.

"Michael." Allen whispered. "I think we've been chosen."

"What?" 

"Don't you know?  _ We  _ don't choose the pet, the pet  _ chooses  _ us." Allen explained patiently as if Michael was a little child. Michael rolled his eyes.

He bent down to give the cat his finger to sniff and the little pet stuck his tongue out to lick him. Oh, the cat had indeed liked them.

"Isn't he cute?" Allen bent over too and the cat rubbed his tail on his hand and turned to give his finger a playful bite.

"It looks like you've found what you wanted?" The old lady who ran the institution found them there with the orange cat and smiled brightly. "This cat was rescued from an old house where its former owner left him without food and water for weeks. He is very trained, though, and polite so that's why he isn't in a kennel. We leave him to greet the people who visit us but he has never liked anyone to go near them like that. Let alone lick."

Michael turned to Allen with a silly smile on his face and found his doc speaking sweetly to the cat.

"Ohh, you like us, little man?" His voice dropped to a silly tone. "Do you want to go home with us? We have a spare room there and we can buy you toys and there is this large sofa where you can get comfortable and-"

"Allen?"

"Huh?"

"Are you talking to the cat?" Michael teased just because he  _ had  _ to. Of course the captain liked to speak to animals but he never imagined to see Allen doing that.

"They like it, Michael." The doc complained and Michael chuckled. The captain turned around and winked at the old lady.

"He is coming with us." 

 

\--

 

"I am going to settle a small bed for you at my office, near my desk, so you can stay there with me while I study." Allen was talking to the cat inside of the carrier and Quinn heard a little  _ meow  _ coming from him. "Michael is going to buy you food and snacks."

Michael gave them a brief look of amusement, his doc and the little orange cat that was yet to be named, both looking content with each other's company. It was cute to see Allen being sweet and talking about all the things they were going to do once at home but the first thing Michael remembered was that their house was no cat-friendly and that they hadn't bought a sandbox yet, or cat food.

So on their way back to the house, Michael stopped at a pet shop to buy everything their little man needed. And of course they left the shop with far more than they needed because Allen kept finding new things he thought the cat would like - little toys, big toys, different bowls for food and water, with different colors, three leashes and even  _ clothes _ . 

_ Ahhh first-time parents. _

"You know he doesn't need half of those things, right?" Michael said, rolling his eyes, as they went back to the car.

"You don't know that." Allen answered stubbornly and took his side of the car. "He could like them!" Quinn heard Allen's voice inside the car still replying and laughed. 

"Let's see then."

 

\--

 

The truth with cats was that: it didn't matter how many toys you bought them, they would always ignore them and find other things to play with. That was a hard truth Allen Hynek was learning, a far harder task to learn than astrophysics. 

He had bought  _ Alonso - _ a name picked by Michael - so many toys but he found more enjoyment playing with one of his old ties or Michael's shoelaces, so Allen finally understood that you can't argue against a cat's choice. The old tie and the shoelaces where his company and there was nothing Allen could do about it.

"ALONSO!" Allen heard Michael saying, a little louder than usual. "ANOTHER ONE?"

Hynek put his head out of his office's door. "What is it?"

"He stole  _ another  _ shoelace! At this rate, I'll have no shoelaces by the end of the year."

Allen waved. "Leave him alone, it's the only thing he has to play with."

"You say that because he limited himself to one of your ties only."

"Leave him be." Hynek shrugged and returned to his office. He knew very well that Michael was complaining but inside he was adoring the attention the cat liked to give him. Ever since Alonso came in to their lives, everything had been better, funnier, sweeter. He would buy the cat a tie's store if it meant to keep him happy with them.

 

\--

 

Michael could die out of cuteness every time Allen decided to teach astrophysics to Alonso. It was sweet and funny to watch him so deep in conversation with the cat about the stars and planets.

"This is Mars and this is the Sun." Allen explained to the little cat.

_ Meow. _

"And this is Jupiter." He pointed at another planet.

_ Meow. _

"This is one with these rings here is Saturn."

_ Meow. _

"I can't believe you are teaching astronomy to the cat, Allen."

Allen raised his head to look at his partner by the door. "It's not a 'cat', baby. It's Alonso."

"Uhmm, ok. So, are you teaching astronomy to Alonso?"

"Yes, I am." Allen smiled proudly and Michael laughed.

"You know he can't understand 'Allen Hynek language', right?"

_ Meow. _

"He is judging you." Hynek observed, nodding in mock disapproval. "You are underestimating our cat."

_ Meow. _

"See?" Allen pointed at the cat, who looked from one man to the other.

"That is a cry for help, Allen." Michael laughed and motioned for Alonso to jump in the desk. The cat did and Quinn picked him up. "See?" He repeated Allen's question. "He was asking to be rescued."

Hynek stuck his tongue out for his partner but Michael pressed a soft kiss on his lips before he left the office.

 

\--

 

Allen noticed, much to his amusement, that Alonso loved watching Michael cook. Fair enough, Michael wasn't the most skilled cook out there but he was committed and he was starting to improve greatly. The cat would sit on the countertop watching as Michael mixed spices and fried eggs and bacon, tried his hand on pasta and meatballs. 

Here and there Michael would give a snack or two to the cat, who meowed for more once he finished eating.

"What? But I just gave you a slice of cheese."

_ Meow. _

"No, you can't have more."

"’More’?" Allen asked, looking from the man to the cat. "I told you he can't have human food."

"It's just a little slice, Allen. It won't kill him."

Allen looked disapprovingly at the man but didn't press the matter further. He smiled when he saw the cat's attention totally towards Michael's movements. "Aw." Hynek said.

"What?"

"He likes watching you cook, look at that."

_ Meow.  _

The cat looked at Michael and he smiled. "Oh yeah, little man. You like watching your dad cooking, is that it? Who is a really good kitten?

_ Meow. _

"Yess, that's you!"

Allen chuckled at the cute little interaction and retreated to his office, back to his notes and books.

 

\--

 

"Am I not allowed to kiss your dad, Alonso?" Michael asked, his hand still in Allen's chest but he had backed away a little in bed. Alonso had started meowing at them the moment they started getting intimate, a kiss here and there until Michael had taken the lead to kiss Allen more passionately. They were about to take a step further when the cat protested and jumped in the bed, standing almost between them.

_ Meow. _

"Dad is okay, Alonso. Papa Mike is just caressing him, like when we pet you."

_ Meow. _ And the cat walked over to climb on Allen's chest, sitting there. Michael huffed.

"Well, I think our cat has a different idea of how we should end our night."

"Let's get him outside the room." Allen suggested but Quinn nodded his head.

"Of course not, he can't feel rejected." Allen narrowed his eyes at Michael. "What? You're going to tell me you have the courage to throw him out to sleep in the corridor?"

Allen and Michael both looked at the orange cat still meowing at them, his little face watching attentively. Michael looked back at Allen, who had a guilty expression printed on his face.

"No, let him stay." Allen answered and Quinn was almost sure the  _ meow  _ that came from Alonso was a demonstration of triumph. He had won the battle against his caretakers. 


	5. Quickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating for this chapter: explicit.
> 
> Allen and Michael are hidden somewhere and they have a little quickie before getting back to their UFO hunting business.

Allen pressed Michael against the wall. "I'm horny."

"We can't take too long." Michael whispered, hands grabbing Allen's jacket in fists.

"We won't." Allen gave him an ardent kiss before he turned Michael around and pressed his clothed cock on the Captain's ass. "You have no idea how much I love this ass in these fitting trousers."

By the way Michael chuckled, he liked the hot, affected way Allen said that statement. "It's yours."

Allen quickly unzipped Michael's trousers and took the man's cock out, pumping it fast.

"Fuck." Michael moaned, only loud enough for Allen to hear.

The professor let one of his hands working on the Captain's cock while the other went to tease his asshole.

"It's a pity we don't have something to make it easier."

"You are a creative man, you'll figure something out." Michael pushed his ass against Allen's hand.

Allen let go of the Captain's cock and crouched between his ass cheeks, giving a long lick on the sensitive skin. Michael squirmed. Another lick, this time focused on making Michael as wet as possible. He got up, fingers already busy working on Michael's tight role.

"I should make you come and use your spunk as lube, you know." Allen whispered on Michael's ear.

"Allen..." Michael panted his name and it sounded so sweet.

"I'm joking." Allen let a dollop of spit fall from his mouth into where his fingers tried to ease Michael's muscles. "But it's actually not a bad idea."

"You are teasing me. Stop."

"You don't want to get hurt."

"I want to be fucked."

"So you'll have to make an effort because your ass is only taking one finger."

"Allen..." Michael complained this time.

"Fine." Allen forced his second finger and Michael threw his head back, eyes closed. "I didn't know you enjoyed pain."

"There are many things you still have to learn about me." Michael whispered, looking at Allen. That fueled a fire Allen didn't know he had. Fast, he unzipped his pants too and took out his cock, too hot on his hand. With a quick lick on his fingers, Allen moved them to the tip of his cock. It was not the perfect scenario, but Michael was so needy in front of him that he couldn't deny his partner.

But Michael was so damn good and when Allen took him, the Captain threw himself completely to the feeling.

"Faster, harder." He begged as Allen combined his thrusts with his hand working on Michael's cock. Michael came faster than Allen was expecting and the professor raised his slick-with-cum hand, showing the Captain what he did. The man took his hand in his mouth and sucked it, making Allen almost pass out from pleasure.

"I'm going to fill you so good." Allen panted against Michael's neck as he lost himself in the feeling of being buried inside the man he could move mountains for.

Allen pressed Michael tightly against the wall as he filled him, hands gripping the man's hips.

"We must have been here forever." Allen panted as he disconnected from Michael's body.

"Actually, no." Michael started fixing himself. "7 minutes. I checked my watch when we got here." The Captain raised his watch to Allen.

"7 minutes and 15 seconds."

"Those 15 seconds were you complaining we didn't have lube."

"Are you okay?"

"I can walk today. Tomorrow maybe you'll have to carry me."

Allen laughed and playfully slapped the Captain's beautiful and muscular ass.


	6. Shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen and Up Audiences

Allen kissed Michael's left shoulder sweetly, exactly where the scar of his shot wound was. The bullet went through and through, and left a small but very angry scar that Allen loved to worship. It was a reminder of how much of a hero Michael was, of how much he had fought for this country's peace. Allen was more than grateful for having a man like Quinn in his bed and his life, he actually felt overwhelmed and a little unsatisfactory next to him. It wasn't a constant feeling, only when Allen really stopped to think about Michael's younger days or when Michael told him about some war memory.

"I can hear your mind." Michael softly whispered, turning his head towards Allen. The professor had Michael's back pressed against his chest and the Captain's body between his legs as they were sat down on bed watching the news. The material of Michael's tank top was warm against Allen's bare chest and he had been soothing Michael from a rather stressful day.

"I am not thinking anything right now." Allen lied.

" _Liar._ " Michael grabbed Allen's arms that were around his torso and held them even tighter against his body. "You can always tell me when you are bothered about something, you know."

"I do know." But Allen wasn't going to tell Michael that he felt inferior in some days when he compared himself to the man. "I am not thinking about anything in specific."

"Ha." Michael turned more in their embrace. "So you _are_ thinking about something."

Allen sighed. "Do you want your massage or not?"

"Only if I get to ease what is bothering you."

Allen remained quiet and released Michael from his hold, only to smooth his hands over the man's back and shoulders. He then started pressing his fingers against the knots on Michael's muscles, easing the tension that built during the day. Allen heard Michael sigh and relax under the palm of his hands.

"So..." Michael started talking again after a while, his voice softer. "Are you going to tell me what is on your mind?"

"Michael." Allen chuckled. "You know this is a... woman's thing."

"What?"

"Trying to get to my mind like that."

"You know you are sounding like an idiot, right?"

Allen chuckled again. "Sorry, alright." He gave a soft kiss on Michael's skin. "I was just thinking about you and how you are perhaps too much for me."

"Pftttt." Michael laughed. " _You are_ an idiot. I am not going to argue with you on that but..." And the Captain turned around completely, pushing Allen down on the bed and making his way between the professor's legs. "You are so amazing and you can't even see it."

"Come on..." Allen laughed. "You and I both know that you've done more in a few years than anyone could do in a lifetime."

"And still... I wish I had stayed and gone to University. Met you in another scenario."

"Would you have liked if I were your professor?"

"I don't know." A small kiss on Allen's lips. "I would have wanted too much to fuck my teacher. Wouldn't that be a problem?"

"Well, not if we kept a secret..."

"Mhmmm, professor Hynek." Michael went for another kiss, this one heated. "Secret make out sessions in your office, eye contact between an explanation and another..." He bit his lower lip. "Extra classes so I could see you more, I could even be your best and favorite student..."

"You are making me hard." Allen moved his hips a little.

"Do I sense a little fetish there?"

"You were the one who suggested it..." Allen's hands wandered through Michael's body until he rested them on the man's butt. "But I love that idea."

"So can I indulge you into some university kink tonight?"

Allen could only laugh and jump on board.


	7. Quickie 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating for the chapter: explicit.
> 
> It happens after chapter 5 but on the same day.

"I swear to God, I need you to fuck me."

"Are you kidding me? I fucked you nearly dry this morning. We. Need. Lube."

"Remember that idea you had earlier?" Michael grabbed Allen's hand that was on his cock and moved it up and down. "It's an interesting one."

"Oh." Allen smirked. "We are going to make a mess tonight."

"You know I love a mess." The Captain leaned forward and stole a kiss from his professor. "It's the mess that turns me on the most."

Allen felt his ears burn. "So mhm..." Despite the blush, he was so willing to go on with the talk. "You like when you have cum in your asshole?"

"Yes." Michael moaned his answer and he left Allen in charge again with pumping his cock.

"It feels slick and sexy, huh?"

"Very much." Another moan.

"And cum all over those beautiful ass cheeks, huh?"

"I like it too."

"So you like when I spread my cum and spank your little ass cheek?" Allen was so pleased to see Michael squirming against the wall, the lights off in their hotel room.

"Fuck, Allen. Yes, _yes_."

"What about facial?" He already knew the answer for every single question.

"Facial, yes, yes." Michael was already on the brick of coming. Allen knew dirty talking worked wonders on Michael.

"Come for me, then. Let me fill that little asshole with our cum."

Michael closed his eyes, breathing hard while Allen kept working his hand on the man's cock. The professor speed up his movements in the last seconds and Michael came, panting Allen's name.

"Good." Allen said, making sure he didn't let Michael's cum drip to the carpet. He turned the Captain around, dragging his covered-with-cum fingers between the man's ass cheeks. "You're such a filthy whore."

"A filthy whore you love to push your dick into." Michael was giving back what he was getting. _Good_. Allen mercilessly pushed two fingers in but only the tips got in. He started rotating his fingers and letting Michael's cum do the job.

Another moan from Michael, louder, because Allen found his soft spot. Then another one, because Allen was fingering him.

"Oh my God." Michael panted and pushed back against Allen's fingers. "Where is my dick?" Michael wasn't referring to his own cock but Allen's. The professor knew that and he softly laughed, taking his finger off Michael's ass.

"I shouldn't indulge you in calling my dick yours." Allen unzipped his fly and dropped his trousers together with his underwear. "But then again, my dick is _really_ yours, so why lie to myself?"

And the professor only gave Michael the chance to feel the tip before he pushed in. Again, not ideal, but Michael reacted beautifully to the discomfort. And the feeling of Michael's hot cum on Allen's cock was surprisingly amazing.

"Well, fuck if you aren't just _perfect_." Allen bit Michael's earlobe before he glued himself to the man's back and ravished him against the wall. Allen wished he had done slower but Michael kept moaning and panting and begging that Allen lost his sense of sobriety.

So he rammed his way through Michael over and over and over until holding back became painful and he had to hold his weight with both hands while he emptied himself into the only man who could have him surrendered like this. And he realized he had trapped Michael perfectly in his body.

"Don't you dare pull out now." Michael grabbed one of Allen's arms and wrapped around himself.

"Did I hurt you?" Allen softly asked by the Captain's ear.

"Of course you didn't." Michael was equally soft.

"Do you plan on us staying like this forever?"

"Would that be a bad idea?"

Allen kissed Michael's cheek. "Absolutely not."


	8. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Allen enjoy a little roleplay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Related to chapter 6... but of course, it is a stand alone short fic.
> 
> Rating: explicit.

Michael chuckled when he understood what was happening, why Allen had called and why he told the Captain to meet him at his office at University.

"Mr. Quinn." Allen didn't raise his eyes from his book. "You are _late_."

Michael felt a crazy fire burn in his belly - this was going to be _so much fun_. "I'm sorry, professor Hynek." Michael stumbled forward, approaching Allen's desk. "I was doing an assignment from another -"

"I don't want more excuses." Allen finally made eye contact with Michael and he sounded so... serious and polite and _professor_. It made Michael shiver in every single place of his body, including some parts he didn't even know he could shiver.

"Ok. I'm sorry, professor." He stayed still for a while, looking expectantly at Allen, waiting for a signal. But none came and Michael was about to say something when finally Allen's voice cut through the silence.

"Mr. Quinn, could you please stand here in front of my desk?" Allen pulled away from the desk in his chair enough to indicate the space in front of him. Michael silently walked there and stopped, turning to Allen, who had his hands resting on his lap.

"Yes, professor?"

"Now turn around for me, please."

And Michael did exactly what he was told to. Looking down, Michael noticed that he was already very hard and bit his lip nervously. This was just the beginning and he was already that affected? He was so fucked. He felt a presence behind him and then Allen's strong perfume filled his nostrils, and the Captain shook on his spot.

"So you have been having trouble with my classes, huh? You used to be such a good student, Mr. Quinn." Allen's voice was just a husky whisper behind his nape.

"Y-yes." Michael licked his lips. "I'm sorry. I've been... distracted."

"Oh? Distracted? By what, may I ask?"

"Things."

"What kind of things?"

"Just... things."

Allen grabbed him by his hips and pressed his body to Michael's back. "Answer me or your punishment will be a lot worse."

Michael gulped. "Punishment?"

"Oh." Allen chuckled, brushing his right hand on Michael's hair, the big blue ring from the professor's hand catching in one of his locks. "Did you think I called you to reward you or something? No, no. I gotta keep my student on a tight leash." The professor started working on Michael's belt until it was loose and he eased the Captain's trousers off. Now, Michael stood there in just his underwear and he leaned forward, holding his weight on his hands on the desk.

"Ok." He said again. "I was..." And Michael gulped again when Allen's hand brushed his ass cheek. "I was thinking about you, professor."

One _hard_ spank echoed in the room and Michael held himself together, ass cheek burning.

"Go on." Allen encouraged. "What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about... How good you look on that shirt while writing on the chalkboard."

Another spank. "Is that so?"

"Yes, professor."

"What else?"

"You were fucking me against that same chalkboard. My back was erasing all of your calculations because you were fucking me _so hard_."

"Erasing my calculations?" Allen purred by Michael's ear and he shivered from head to toe, the fire inside his body increasing to an unbearable level. "What a dipshit you are."

"Yes, I'm so sorry, professor."

_Slap._ And Michael ass burned with the force of Allen's punishment. "Not enough for me, Michael. You have to be really sorry about that and face the consequences of your actions."

Michael heard the sound of zipper behind him and he smirked a little. Fuck, Allen during a roleplay was... sinful. He had _no idea._

"Bend over, Michael." And he did, and soon felt Allen's hard cock rubbing between his ass cheeks through the material of his underwear. "You see, Mr. Quinn, I'm a serious professor and I like my students to take my class seriously as well."

Cold air started hitting Michael's skin as Allen removed his underwear slowly. "And I won't tolerate any bullshit from you anymore, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"I hope you learn tonight's lesson."

Michael only nodded, ready to get this lesson from Allen. He knew the man wouldn't be merciful with him because this was what Michael asked from him during their talks about fetish. Allen would go hard on him but soon as they got home again, he would get his sweet Allen back. But for now, he was going to submit to his punishment.


	9. A ladies' man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has always been a ladies' man throughout his whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audiences

It had always been like this with Michael, ever since he was old enough to understand attraction. The girls from school considered him the most handsome boy from class, the teenage girls wanted to be his girlfriends and the women on small towns in Europe during the war all wanted to sleep with him. He had grown used to the attention, to being wooed by women who wanted to have him as a husband. He understood pretty well that he was a good husband material.

But he never cared and for years he tried to understand why, until one day he fell for one of his pals from the Air Force. It was something natural but it was one-sided since his pal was married. To a woman. Yeah.

When Michael came back from the war and started to have a small civilian life along with his Air Force job, older and decorated, he realized that love would be something hard to achieve in his life so for years he buried his mind and soul in his job. That happened, of course, until he met Allen Hynek. From the moment he laid his eyes on the man, he knew he was in love and it only became worse when they started spending days on the road debunking cases for Project Blue Book, sleeping in cheap hotels and dealing with crazy people. 

And life, as unpredictable as it was, decided to reward Michael with reciprocity because as it strange as it sounded in the Captain's ears, Allen Hynek also fell in love with him. From the first day too. Right now, Michael found himself dancing with the 5th women of the night in this Air Force gala and from where he was, he could see Allen sipping his champagne and talking to Faye. It cut him deep to know he couldn't be dancing with Allen or telling these fine ladies that they should stop trying to hit on him because his heart already belonged to someone else, someone who took care of it pretty well.

It didn't matter if these ladies were charming and yes, very beautiful, because Michael's heart only melted for Allen.

When Allen smiled.

When Alled told a joke.

When Allen explained about the stars and the universe.

When Allen cooked dinner.

When Allen made love to him slowly.

When Allen protected him.

Michael knew this also hurt Allen and every now and then, he would look over the man and try to connect with him through their eyes. They could argue or make a whole conversation just through their gaze and it amazed Michael how they started doing that effortlessly. But he noticed, with some level of worry, that Allen wasn't making much eye contact with him and he knew that tonight Allen was sad and a little angry. 

If only he could explain to Allen how he felt... How he felt as if the stars and the sky had brought them together and the universe made sure they stayed together. 

How he felt as if, no matter what, his heart would always belong to the professor, even if they ever broke up. Even if Michael started loving someone else. 

How he felt that life finally made sense now that he started sharing his life with Allen.

Love was one thing. What they had? It was out of this world, just like the cases they investigated.

So, it didn't matter to Michael if he was handsome enough to be able to pick any lady from this dance floor; hell, he would gladly take away his beauty in order to make this all less hard than it was. In the end, Michael would always crave for Allen's touch, kiss, love, because he wasn't expecting to be loved this way. 

And yet, despite all the beauty, Michael was the one who feared being left. Tonight, when they got back to Allen's apartment, Michael would pull the man for a dance, even if the professor didn't want to - and that possibility was strong, since tonight Allen wasn't being the tough cookie he always was when it came to dealing with Michael and women's reaction to him. Michael would whisper sweet nothings in the man's ear, kiss his neck and after all is said and done, he would make a eternal vow to love him and let be loved by him. 

Because if Michael ever left this relationship, he wouldn't be the same and maybe he would never find someone else. 

But Allen... The way he was amazing, he could have any other man, just like he easily had Michael.

Beauty was important, but a kind and loving heart like Allen had was one of a kind. 

So you see, as much as everyone liked to see Michael as a ladies' man, he only truly belonged to one man. 


End file.
